Battle For A Bouncy House
Hello! I am Theawesomecoolstuff, but you can just call me TAC. Lately I've noticed that people are doing object shows on here just text based. Since that is something I can manage, and I need to redeem myself after I ended my camp I'm planning on doing one. That's all for now!http://www.youtube.com/user/thawesomecoolstuff1?feature=watch My channel is linked to the page so please click that blue 1 and subscribe! Characters Since all the other object shows on the wiki I've seen asked for characters and ended up with the a lot of the same objects I did not take suggestions. Just so you know, I'm sorry if anyone says one object is theirs, I wouldn't have used it if I had known and it probably has a different personality. Also I'm using some of my favorite and leas favorite objects so thanks to: Jacknjellify, UltraToons, Animation Epic, Teen Champion, and to the maker of TOATI( sorry I can't remember your name at the moment) :P ' Original Females' Chopsticks Appearance- Like any real chopsticks her body is two halves,each half is very skinny. She is also very tall, in fact the tallest object in the show. Personality- She is the BFF #1 of the show. Her BFF is Flower Pot, and she thinks everyone is worthless compared to her and FP. She also always wants the spotlight and is quite rude, so she isn't really useful to her team. Nickname- Evil BFF Flower Pot Appearance- FP is really short, the shortest contestant actually. She takes pride in her face which really is just the reddish color of a flower pot, but she thinks it's amazing. Personality- She is the BFF #2 of the show. She is less selfish than Chopsticks, but still thinks she and her BFF are better than everyone else of course. She goes along with anything Chopsticks says even if she knows it's not a good idea because she isn't smart enough to do anything for her self. Nickname- Stupid BFF Bird Feeder Appearance- All that is really special about her look is that her mouth blends in with the seeds inside her so people often think she is mute. Personality- She is the nice goody two shoes of the show. That's it. Why are you still reading? STAHP! Nickname- The Nice One Lampy Appearance- She has no arms..... That's all. >.> Personality- She tries to be the perfect object( even though having no arms makes it a challenge) however she doesn't brag and say she is perfect already. She is always around Bird Feeder, hoping BF's niceness can rub off on her. Nickname- The Over Achiever Carpet Appearance- Limbless, and she sparkles. She is a fancy carpet not just a BLAH one. Can fly like Puffball Personality- Tries to stand up for what's right so she doesn't like Chopsticks and other bossy/mean contestants. Nickname- Ms. Sparkles Object Show Females Ice Cream Appearance- Watch Object Universe! Personality- ^ Nickname- The Hater Icicle Appearance- Watch TOATI Personality- I never really felt like TOATI did a good job of showing her personality so I made my own for her. She is shy and often called useless and neglected because she always melts. She isn't smart so she doesn't know how to stand up for her self when made fun off. She can be sarcastic. Nickname- The Puddle Toast Appearance- Watch Object Mayhem! Personality- ^ Nickname- Wish She Had A Mute Button Paintbrush Appearance and Personality- Watch II! Nickname- The Gender Freak Needle Appearance And Personality- Watch BFDI! Nickname- Needy Males Lord Of The Rings Book- Credit to theelementalraccoon btw i only let an RC in because he deserved it for being the first to leave feedback on this, so you can reccomend characters but don't excpect them to join K? Appearance- A black book with a yellow title. He has one leg-says he lost the right one when he took an elfish arrow to the knee-but he hasn't replaced it. Personality-Thinks he is actually in The Lord Of The Rings which can be annoying but he has elfish abilities that are helpful in challenges Nickname- LegLess (if you've seen the movies or read the books you'd get the joke) Pot O' Gold Appearance- Has no arms, and he has precisely 46 gold coins inside him. Personality- He doesn't really have one because he can only talk when he sees a leprachaun and since he can't talk no one knows that. He barfs- yes I know Rocky copy- rainbows. and froot loops if you're lucky. Nickname- The Useless One Moustache Appearance- He is a black mustache. Sadly I can't name what type of stache he is. Personality- Imagine the guy who invented swag and the guy who invented yolo had a baby and that baby grew a moustache, that's him. Nickname- #YOLOSWAGMONSTER Frame Appearance- A brown frame, and he has all his limbs. Personality- He is always forgotten and not noticed even though he doesn't act shy.He offers useful ideas, but no one notices except for Wreath his only friend. Nickname- Why would he be given a nickname if no one notices him enough to think of one? Wreath Appearance- A leafy wreath you might hang on your door around Christmas. Personality- A genuinely nice guy who always tries to help out and be friendly, but before he became friends with Frame he was a jerky jock, like Trophy and no matter what contest he would always win and brag about it. He doesn't like to use his athletic abilities now because it reminds him of his old self. Nickname- The Team Player Clotheshanger Appearance- A silver clotheshanger. Personality- A rude version of Harold from Total Drama, in other words he thinks he's madly skilled at everything and when others don't agree with that he gets pissed. Nickname- Got Skills.......... NOT Earing Appearance- A blue earing-not the dangly kind- with all limbs accounted for. Personality- As if trying to be a male as an earing wasn't hard enough he is the tough guy or Snowball from BFDI of the group and when called a girl you don't want to be around him. Nickname- The Tough Gir- I mean guy don't hurt me please! Volcano Appearance- A volcano, he always has smoke coming out of him and his facial features are red. Personality- He's another ironic character. Although he is a volcano he is actually a total softie/momma's boy. He loves animals, so he's pretty much DJ from Total Drama Nickname- The Surprisingly Soft One Sofa Appearance- He is a really fat (and i mean REALLY fat) red sofa, and did i mention tha he was fat? Personality- He spends all his time feeling sorry for himself because of his fatness, and if his mouth-fat didn't make him unable to understand the other objects would know that he is actually really smart and not hate him as much maybe. Nickname- The Giant Unoriginal Male Tennis Ball Appearance- Very fuzzy, and has no arms. Personality- TB is very smart, and likes to hang out with Pot Of Gold because according to him POG is even cuter than Rocky .However he is very cllumsy. Nickname- That Clumsy Tennis Ball 'Episode 0- "I'm a free ducky!"' On one fateful day in Canada something happened that would change an object's life, this is the origin of Rubber Ducky( who is a now a succesful reality show host.) Rubber Ducky hated his life, all day he sat in a dark chamber, and every night some hidious creature dragged him out. He tried to resist but whatever that thing was it was much stronger than him, he would even try to yell it at but all that came out was "SQUEak" a sound he hated so much. Then the thing would plop him down in a bath tub, and would throw him and squeeze him until the water drained away, then it was back to is cell. This time was different though he was dragged out and into the tub, but the hands holding him felt different, and the creature treated him much worse, he was plunged down into the boiling hot water and soon he was running out of breath, the creature didn't care it just watched as he drowned, Rubbber Ducky gave one last attempt to break free, before eeverything went black. He woke up in the middle of a valley next to a machine with the words " Alien Comunication Device" on it. "Helloooo" Rubber Ducky called out. He waited for a couple seconds and then it him, he could speak! "I'm a free ducky!" Category:Fan fiction